


【锤基】灵魂栖处

by NormaY



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormaY/pseuds/NormaY
Summary: 灭霸毁灭宇宙众神，Thor被灭霸杀死。洛基复活了一个只有一半灵魂的Thor……





	1. Chapter 1

      灭霸捏碎了Thor，那时Loki的眼泪在眼眶里，不停的转却没有流下来。灭霸说:“我的盟友，我帮你解决了你一生的麻烦。”

      Loki鞠躬向他道谢。

      灭霸不屑地看了他一眼，“滚吧，软弱的你让我觉得无聊。”

      灭霸的理想不容耽误，他赶往了另外一个即将成为废墟的地方。阿斯加德的垃圾在宇宙空间里孤独的漂浮着，被来自宇宙深处的光渐渐吞噬。

      在阿斯加德号的残骸下，Loki想走，可他却迈不开脚步。这里作为他最后的领土，顷刻间就被毁灭。包括刚刚才拥抱过的爱人，也被捏成碎片，成为这里漂浮物体中的一部分。

      Loki小心翼翼地拾起Thor的披风，捡起他的眼罩。他真想把这里所有的Thor收拾干净。把它们粘起来，拼成那个不可一世的雷神。

      他用那条被扯破的披风，擦拭自己满面的泪水。如果刚才，他能吻一下Thor的嘴唇，现在可能不会如此遗憾。Loki的心在沉，在Thor永远消失之前，自己竟然没有给他一个吻。

      “Thor，我的敌人，我的兄长，我的朋友……我一生的挚爱……”Loki从怀中取出一个小小的水晶灯，即使经历了足以毁灭一切的战争，里面的火苗还是像在阿斯加德的藏宝库里一样无畏地摇曳着。

      Loki将Thor的披风探向火苗，“伴随着永恒之火，汝将重生。”

      空间中破碎的晶体抖动着朝火苗的方向聚集起来，它们燃烧着，从赤红转像向妖异的绿色。

      Loki不确定他能将永恒之火使用到什么程度，直到看见那个躯体拥有和Thor一样的长相。

      火光熄灭……

      Loki走进他，抚摸他扎人的胡须，露出一个凄惨的苦笑。虽然他拥有着让Loki无法忽视的绿色左眼，可此刻，“Thor”确实在这里。

      有些事从他们一同毁灭阿斯加德的时候就注定。阿斯加德因为魔方而覆灭，Thor因为永恒之火而重生。

      Loki握着Thor的手，看着他没有情感的眼睛。他缓缓的靠近，Thor冰冷的嘴唇给了Loki一个略带刺痛的吻。

      “你叫Thor,你是我唯一了……”

 

      转眼已经是另外一个纪元。

      无限战争结束于灭霸毁灭了所有与他为敌的人或神。那些他看不顺眼的古老文明，在他抬手的瞬间消失了，比起还留下废墟的阿斯加德，它们倾覆得更加彻底。

      Loki带着Thor在一个被怪物亡灵占领的星球过了许多年，他没有刻意计算过了多久，在无尽的黑暗里计较时间没有意义，更何况作为神域的遗孤他们还有许多岁月可以像这样浪费。

      他在亡灵的酒馆里买醉，无论在哪里，都有这种可以麻痹大脑的液体。他想起从前Thor也很喜欢喝酒，还会在醉意上头时砸碎杯子……

      “Loki？谁是Loki！？”说话的是一具骷髅，他的脑袋上顶着两个尖角，像极了Loki少年时带的头盔。Loki嗤笑一声，对那骷髅生出点好感来。

      骷髅与Thor像在争论，推搡着。可那个傻子能怎么争论？他只会几个单词。

      Loki走过去难得礼貌地表达了“歉意”——仅仅折断它的手骨，就放过了它。

      Loki看着木讷的Thor，“我跟你说过无数遍，不要招惹别人。”

      “Loki……”Thor不太会说别的词。

      Loki喝了烈酒正有些晕，“算了，回去吧。”他牵着Thor的手带他离开酒馆。Thor跟在后面，亦步亦趋……

 

      Loki只拥有一半的Thor……

      被永恒之火复活的Thor，仅有一半灵魂，是个会简单重复别人的动作和话语却不能思考的躯壳。他另一半灵魂已经消散，或许是那时被灭霸的飞船卷走了一部分，随着灭霸的争战，散落在了宇宙各处。

      “再也找不到了……”Thor又说话了。

      Loki甩开他的手，回头瞪着他:“别学我说话！”

      “Loki……”

      “啪——”Loki扇了他一巴掌，力气重得手指的末端开始发麻。“都是因为你！让我连个能喝酒的地方都找不到……”

      Thor仍旧木讷地站着，他能感觉到疼痛，但他无法理解Loki生气的原因。

      “带着你真是累赘……”Loki嘟囔着，迷迷糊糊地继续往前走。

      就算他有再多的计谋和智慧，面对一个死了一半的人，也只能跟自己生闷气。定居在这里之前，他曾带着Thor找过无数地方，只找到了一两片能够感应到Thor的存在，自己回归本体的灵魂碎片，剩下的，用Loki经常说的话来讲就是:“再也找不到了……”

      Loki的身体晃了两下，倒在Thor的身上，这里的酒又难喝又醉人，Loki却乐此不疲，总是醉的时候多。

      “带我回去……你记得我们住哪的吧？”Loki丢下一句，缓缓闭上眼睛。

 

      Loki是被Thor吻醒的，在他们居住的这个黑暗肮脏的洞穴里，床是唯一干净的地方。

      “你在干什么？”Loki问他。

      “Loki……”

      Loki轻哼一声，这个傻子似乎记住了Loki昨天无聊的时候跟他讲的故事，那个关于王子吻醒沉睡的公主的故事。可他们都是王子啊，Loki轻笑一声……

      黑暗里，Thor坐在床边，左眼依旧透着绿光，Loki抚摸着他的脸，想着，如果以前的Thor也能听话点就好了。他们可以一起去征服九界，成为各族的主宰，而不用像现在这样蜗居在一个洞穴里，苟延残喘。

      冷，Loki摩挲着自己的手臂。

      “Thor，睡到这来。”Loki分享了一半床铺给他。

      “闭上眼睛……”Loki说。

      在这里，就算睁着眼也看不到什么东西，让他闭上眼睛，只是因为Loki并不想在这个时候看见那只眼睛，那代表着这并不是Thor，而只是一个空洞的躯壳的眼睛。

      “Thor……”Loki轻声呼喊着他的名字，然后撑起身子伏到他的胸口。

      Thor能感受到自己嘴唇上的温度，能感受到Loki解开了他衣甲，用手抚摸着他的皮肤。

      “Loki……”

      Loki捂住了Thor的嘴，顺着Thor的脖子吻下去。他在Thor的腹下流连，吞咽Thor的阴茎。

      Thor的胸口起伏着，发出低沉的喘息声。这不是Loki第一次这样对待Thor，他让Thor坐起来，指引着他亲吻自己，拉着他的手去解自己的衣服。

      Loki沉溺在欲望里，他的皮肤因为Thor的触碰而发烫。尽管Thor处于被动的地位，Loki仍然愿意为他打开身体。他张开自己的腿，用手指扩充自己的后穴。眼前的Thor丝毫不厌恶他的举动，也不觉得这样有什么不妥，这在以前简直无法想象。

      Thor的身体诚实地做出反应，他被Loki惹得发疯，他的阴茎在胀痛，他俯身亲吻着Loki胯下的皮肤，用鼻子轻嗅着Loki的味道。他像一头原始的野兽，在性欲来临的时候能辨别出哪里能让他快活。

      “这里……”Loki拍了拍Thor，他握着Thor的阴茎引着他往自己的后穴靠，“插进来……”

      Thor与Loki相拥，阴茎在Loki的体内进进出出。“Loki……”

      Loki没有制止他叫自己的名字，其实他希望听到更多Thor的声音，希望能跟Thor交流，可他只敢和这样的Thor做爱。

      这样的Thor缺失心性没有记忆，不会责怪自己。想当年他们都有那样的心思，可Thor却不愿意碰触弟弟，即使Loki是领养的，这样做不算背德，但他就是那样死心眼。

      他们沉溺在身体的交合里，享受着来自对方的快乐。他们毫无保留地在黑夜里交换着身体的温度，坦坦荡荡地拥抱亲吻着。

      “Loki……我……喜欢你……”

      Loki对于Thor能说出“我喜欢你”震惊无比，但对上Thor那只正空洞的绿色的眼睛，意识瞬间清醒。

      也许是他在睡梦中呢喃“我喜欢你”这几个字的时候被Thor听到了，Loki闭上眼睛，他无法把一个失去一半灵魂的人的话当真。

      Thor在Loki的身体里抽插着，Loki射了几次，白浊的液体弄脏了床铺。过了一会，Thor扶着Loki的腰，满足地将精液射在Loki的体内，倒在Loki的怀里低喘着。

      Loki抱着他，带着无法形容的复杂感情，累得睡着了……

 

      Loki醒来，睡前的交欢让他有些疲惫，他揉了揉酸痛的肩膀，痛得哼了两声才想来去找那家伙，“Thor？”

      每次Loki醒来的时候，都能看见Thor睁着绿色的眼睛，呆在他可以伸手够到的地方，等着Loki的指示。

      但此刻，没有回应。

      洞穴里安静的可怕……

      “Thor！”Loki突然惊叫一声，他意识到了Thor不在这里。

      在宇宙混沌黑暗无法计算的时间里，他们从来没有分开过，Thor没有思想，他能去哪里？

      Loki穿上衣服，狂奔出去。

      洞穴外，只有几处亮光，Loki捡了块会亮的矿石，他大声呼喊着Thor的名字。

      “不可能的？这不可能。”

      Thor不会离开他，也不会有人知道他以这种方式活着，他能去哪里？Loki握着矿石的手开始发抖，他已经失去过一半的Thor，不能把这一半也丢了。

      泪水从Loki的眼眶里掉落出来，他沿着曾经带Thor走过的路线寻找着，一遍遍喊着他的名字。

      找遍了他能想到地方，没有任何回应。Loki绕了一圈，又回到了自己洞穴前，看着那个供他们栖身的洞穴，Loki愣在原地。

      找不到，他消失了，Loki想不到其他的可能，没有任何痕迹证明他的存在……

      他瘫坐在地，望着眼前的零星的光。

      没有预期的那么痛苦，Loki反而笑了起来，这段时间他对一个没有感情的身体倾注了太多感情，如今那人消失了，冷静下来后竟然有种如释重负的轻松。没有灵魂的Thor终究不是Thor，他只不过是在自欺欺人，给自己一个虚假的希望而已。

      Loki收拾着情绪，邪神Loki从来不会因为没有谁而不能活，或许还有别的可能存在，他不能绝望……

      他站起来，目视前方。突然，他发现远处一双绿色的眼睛正直勾勾地盯着自己……

      “Thor？”

      不，不是！

      Loki刚要躲闪，就被一块急速飞过来铁板刺穿了左肩。他被冲击力撞飞在地，痛苦地捂住流血的肩膀。

      “你……是谁？”

      对面的人并没有回答Loki，只是自顾自的说道:“锁定目标……”

      Loki忍着剧痛向那人扔了块发光的矿石，矿石击中他发出清脆的撞击声。

      那是个机器人。Loki凭着矿石的光从那个残缺的标志认出它来自中庭那个叫“复仇者联盟”的组织，很巧，他就是促成联盟的战犯。

      可是联盟的英雄们为了中庭战死，中庭早就覆灭了，它为什么会出现在这里？还有Thor呢？


	2. Chapter 2

黑暗星球上的阴风，吹起地上的沙石撞在机器人的外壳上，发出“叮叮叮”的响声。它绿色的警示灯，远远看过去像一双眼睛，阴森可怖。机器人伸着手，对准Loki，这一幕似曾相识。

Loki强忍着疼痛，集中精力开始思考。他是被一块形状不规则的铁板刺穿肩膀的，这个机器人明明有武器却没用。是有别的计划，还有其他人在场？

机器人迟迟没有下一步的动作，这是个好时机，Loki幻化出一把匕首，朝机器人丢过去，机器人挥手打落飞过来的武器。Loki趁他转头的瞬间，隐去身形，移动到它的身后，又用一把匕首砍断它带武器的手。他踹了那玩意一脚，在手掌中用魔法凝成一个球扔了过去。机器人瞬间被震出去，零件散了一地。

Loki有些踉跄，使用魔法消耗了他很多精力，他没想到这东西这么不堪一击，他应该省点力气。他捂着肩膀，血液被铁板堵在身体里，疼痛让他有些晕眩，但还能忍耐。在这定居这么久，还是第一次遇到这种事。这的怪物和亡灵都认识他，从来没有东西敢来找Loki的麻烦。而且这种杀伤力的机器人怎么在这里存活的？比起这个星球的其他怪物，这玩意不过是一堆垃圾。

他凝望着地上的零件出神，思考着机器人的出现和Thor失踪的关系。突然，一只手握住了那块刺穿他肩膀的铁板，从他的身后将铁板硬生生地抽离出去。

“啊——”Loki瞪大双眼张着嘴，惊恐的跪在地上。那块铁板刺穿他的那头是尖的，另一头较宽还带着不规则的形状。血液立刻从Loki的伤口处喷涌出来，Loki的大脑一片空白，左臂湿透，半边身子麻木了。仿佛自己的灵魂都随着那块板子被抽离出身体，这是他从未经历过的伤痛。身后的人丢掉铁板，用手掐住Loki的脖子，他没有发出声音，但似乎要把Loki的头拧断。

Loki用右手去掰他手指，疼痛和窒息让Loki快要失去意识。他化出一把小刀，用最后一点力气，狠狠扎向掐住他脖子的手腕。背后人的手送开一只，另一只却绕到Loki的颈项前面，他走到Loki的面前，提着他的脖子往上拎。

脚下矿石的微光照亮这人的脸，Loki不敢相信自己的眼睛，这不是别人，正是今天失踪的Thor。

他的左眼依旧是绿色，但不再发出妖异的光，他不是那个Loki能控制的Thor。“Thor……”Loki挤出几个字，他感觉自己马上就要死去，不论是被掐死还是流血而死。

 “Loki……我……是Loki……”Loki无力地说着，没想到找到Thor的一刻，就是被他弄死的一刻。

Thor的手倏地松开，Loki被丢在地上，剧烈地咳嗽着，空手被泵进肺里，他第一次感受到活着是件多么具体的事情。他瞬间意识到自己不可以这么死去。

左肩的血还在流，Loki大喘了几口气，抬起头。Thor也在看他，满脸的杀意中带着一丝丝疑惑。Loki知道等他疑惑完，自己还是难逃一死，他拿起一块矿石闪到Thor的后面，用全身的力气把Thor砸晕了。

 

Loki裸露着上身，处理自己的伤口，他用仅能找到的布扎住被贯穿的肩膀止血，这是他第一次看见自己的骨头。在此之前，Loki从来没有大意到受这么重的伤，他不知道自己失掉这么多血液后，是怎么活下来的，也不清楚自己是哪来的多余力气，能把Thor拖进山洞捆起来。

等 Thor醒来时，Loki已经有精神去对付他了，他由衷感谢自己有个好身体，没因为多年酗酒而放弃自愈。Thor被Loki用施了魔法的绳子捆在角落里。他挣脱着，不过明显他还没有恢复雷神之力，Loki看得出来，他至少还有三分之一的灵魂没有回归本体。

Loki倚在墙上，闭着眼睛休息，他听着徒做挣扎的Thor发出的声响，心里酥酥麻麻的。

“你是怎么找到灵魂的？”

Thor循着声音看向Loki，他隐约看见Loki没有穿衣服，就侧过头放弃挣扎，可还是不说话。

事情有些不对劲，Loki知道自己还没有足够的精神和力气跟Thor 对战，这样残缺的Thor他就难以应付，更何况各种意外已经接踵而至。

“如果我没有猜错，你应该会思考，只是不想与我交谈。”

Thor的方向安静了很久……

“我不该迟疑……”

Loki睁开眼睛对上Thor冷酷残忍的目光，他相信Thor没有被别人控制，他是真想杀了自己。久违地听到Thor通过自己的想法说出来的句子。Loki明显有些激动，他的心在狂跳，脸在发烫，如果不是这黑暗的遮掩他都不知道该怎么解释自己这反常的表现。Loki镇定地收回目光，装作仿佛什么都没有发生，他不能在与Thor的交谈里输给他，他还有很多话要留给完整的Thor，“你是说杀我这件事吗？”

“你作恶多端，实在该死！”

Loki轻蔑地勾了一下嘴角，Thor的话让他觉得可笑：“你说说看我做了什么？我做的坏事太多，你说的哪一件？”

“你在中庭滥杀无辜，害死母后，放逐父王，释放海拉导致阿斯加德沦陷，最后因为私藏宇宙魔方害死了阿斯加德最后的人民……”Thor愣了一下，他的记忆应该停在了被灭霸捏碎的一刻，可是，“还有很多、很多……当初我应该恳请父王在把你从中庭押解回来的时候就处死！你实在是，不该存在……”

Loki听他说了一堆，细数了之前的种种恶行。Loki有些惭愧，想他坏事做尽竟然一点好处都没得到，最后还要跟这样的Thor在一个漆黑肮脏的洞穴里躲躲藏藏，真是对不起自己的所作所为。

“你说的都是事实。我承认。”

“你现在就应该自杀谢罪，向所有被你残害的生灵请求宽恕……”

Loki笑了两声。

“你竟然笑得出来？”

Loki看着他，“你是不是忘了些什么？”Loki看着他仇恨的眼睛，“关于我的恶行，你是不是该补充点什么？例如……你消失之前的事……”

Thor扭过头，低声道：“所以你更加该死……”他抬起绿色的眼睛看着Loki，轻蔑和仇恨占据了他的全部，“我迟早会杀了你……”

Loki避开Thor的眼神，冰冷的杀意冲淡了他对这个Thor的期待。原来他对自己的恨意是这样的，是从前的Thor伪装的太好吗？明明他的记忆中，Thor为了留住他的性命愿意替他挡住灭霸的攻击，遭受被捏成碎片的痛苦，此刻，他却只想杀了自己……

这依旧不是从前的Thor，可他却被眼前人说的话伤害到了，这比肩上的伤口还让他疼。

Loki忍着伤口撕裂的痛苦站起来，与Thor对峙只会使他的伤口复原的更慢，他需要好起来，去应对这一切。他在洞口设下能量罩，他要去拜访这个星球上他从未踏足过的地方找一个答案……

 

没有一颗恒星的光芒能到达这颗被怪物和亡灵侵占的星球，这里被遗忘在九界之外，无尽的黑暗吞噬着生者的能量。地上的矿石隐隐发光，它们是这里唯一的光源，每个生前有过执念的灵魂在这里都会有一块发光的石头，它们指引着后来者前往虚无的路。而虚无，是所有神话里的地狱……

Loki强忍着，一步一步往黑暗深处走去。他穿过层层迷雾，跨过危险的浮桥。没有人阻拦他，仿佛都知道他会来。

阴冷的风刺透了Loki的身体，他的耳边是亡灵的尖叫，他们可能是在向自己讨债，像那个洞穴里的Thor一样，想要他死……

一路磕磕碰碰，Loki到达了一个由发光的石头堆砌而成的城堡。它矗立在一片不毛之地上，幽暗的光聚集在一起使它格外耀眼。恍惚之中，Loki以为自己见到了金宫，见到了曾经照耀过九大世界的阿斯加德……

他推开厚重的石门，脱力地摔倒在地上，又挣扎着爬起来，扶着墙壁一步一步往前走。Loki在心里呼喊着那个名字，推开一道又一道沉重的石门……

还剩最后一扇，他已经虚弱得站不起来，他跪在地上，急促的呼吸着，一副弱者的姿态。现在谁都有机会刺穿他的心脏取走他的性命，可他知道，在这里不会有人这么做。

一双踏着黄金靴子的脚出现在Loki的眼前，主人金色的裙摆在拖在地上，雍容华贵。她的珠饰轻晃发出悦耳的声音，一切都静止了，仿佛在为她的出现屏息。

她缓缓蹲下，Loki抬起头便是两行泪……

“母亲……”


	3. Chapter 3

无数心怀恶念的人想象过地狱的模样，他们憎恨地狱，用尽一切办法逃避地狱。在阿斯加德的史册中，把地狱称作海姆冥界，这个黑暗的星球就是九大世界之一。

冥界通过某种物质交换吸收宇宙里罪恶的灵魂，时间将无力逃脱的亡灵引至这里，多数灵魂在踏足冥界时化作碎片，只有执念会结晶成发光的石头。逝者中也有例外，逝去的邪恶神明就能够抵御地狱的摧残，他们有同肉体一样强大的灵魂，足以在地狱里留下幻影，成为一个延续生前回忆的灵体。

“地狱”被隐藏在一众多星体后面，存在于空间的夹缝中。它位置隐蔽，却还是有生者可以找到这里。可能是恰巧穿越了某个从虫洞，可能是星舰偏离了航向。只要能活下去，这里就是一个新的星球。然而在经历过地狱阴风和尘雾的摧残后，多数生命体都改变了模样以各种古怪的形态存在着。

怪物们在地狱里争抢着生存的地盘，却不敢前往灵体所在的区域。那是个被长河环绕的孤岛，而那条河有吞噬生灵的力量。如果没有岛上灵体的恩赐，无人能通过那座浮桥。

Loki无疑是幸运的，他一步未停，直到跪在Frigga灵体栖息的圣殿前。

“Loki……”Frigga轻声叫着他的名字，与他对望着。用母亲的目光体会着Loki的痛苦。

Frigga的灵体闪烁了两下，“站起来，石门后有你需要的东西。”

Loki捂着流血的肩膀，跌跌撞撞靠在石门上。也许是Frigga特别的照顾，石门几乎不用费力就被推开了。石门后的摆设如同Frigga在阿斯加德的寝宫一样，Loki来不及惊叹，跟着Frigga走到一个柜子前。

“打开它。”

柜子里是一个精致的盒子，里面放着治愈石。Loki赶紧将石头碾成粉末，撒在了自己的伤口上。他疼得龇牙，但很快治愈石的粉末就将伤口黏合，修复了破裂的肌肉皮肤和被挫伤的骨头。Frigga走到另一个柜子旁，“这里还有能让你恢复体力的药水。”

Loki按照Frigga的指示取用柜子里的药物，没一会，阿斯加德药很快就起了作用。Loki被Frigga带到她的床上休息。他确实受伤严重，想要完全复原还需要一点时间。

Frigga并没有问Loki的伤是从何而来，她有能力洞察发生在地狱的事情。“你是从你父亲那里知道了这一切吧。”Frigga坐在床边，与从前守护生病的Loki一样。

“对不起……很多事情，不是我的本意……”

Frigga的灵体抚摸着Loki的脸，却无法替他擦拭虚汗,“我很高兴，你能有悔意。我愿意原谅你。”

从Loki不再按母亲的期待生活时，他就有了无数需要忏悔的错误。可他没有来得及在Frigga生前服软过，她就离开了阿斯加德。这许多年来，Loki一直为Frigga的死自责，那是应该是他今生所做的最失败的事。他为最后一个被诅咒的黑暗精灵Algrim指路，间接造成了Frigga的死亡。

“您不该待在这里……”海姆冥界，一个收纳遭受无妄之灾灵魂的地方，Frigga为守护阿斯加德而死，理性前往瓦尔哈拉。可她却身在地狱，选择为Loki背负仇恨。她是爱的女神，更是Loki和Thor的母亲。Odin在Frigga离开后，将Frigga生前的居所搬到海姆冥界。如果不是Frigga拒绝，他愿意将阿斯加德都带到这里。

Frigga的灵体散发着金色的光芒，照亮了Loki，这是他这么多年来，第一次感觉到又沐浴在阳光下。“我早就知道你来了这里，阿斯加德的人民告诉了我。”

“他们还好吗？”刚开口，Loki就楞住了，阿斯加德的普通民众没有办法像Frigga一样以这种方式存在。“他们很好，你们两个是所有阿斯加德人的执念。”

那天，所有阿斯加德人被屠戮殆尽，那场灭顶之灾后，所有阿斯加德人都成了地狱里发光的石头，古老的文明破碎的像不曾存在一样。“是我造成了阿斯加德的覆灭……”如果他没有带着宇宙魔方，而是让它消失在阿斯加德废墟中，最有一批难民还有可能重建阿斯加德。他相信Thor和他能够带着他们找到新的神域，可惜……这些只存在于Loki的遗憾里。

“Loki，你还有Thor，你们就是阿斯加德。”Frigga继续宽慰着他。

可现在的Thor还是从前的Thor吗？他要带着这个充满仇恨的Thor寻找多久，才能让他重拾对自己的宽容和爱？“你需要原谅自己，Thor会指导你，他是你的光……”Frigga的灵体依旧闪耀着，金色的身影映在Loki绿色的眼眸中。Loki无法否认，在他成长的过程中，也有一束光这样打在他的身上。他背对着Thor，活在自己的阴影里，从未回头看过。他把Thor的爱，当做施舍，骄傲地践踏。等到失去Thor，再也找不到那份关爱与宽容时，才偶然想起从前一个个被光芒温暖的瞬间。

他爱Thor。

Frigga起身，转向石门，她面带微笑着喊出了Loki心中此刻正想念的名字，“Thor。”

Thor伫立在石门后看着这一切，没有表现的特别惊喜。就像计划好的见面，发生在几世纪前阿斯加德的每个清晨。

Thor走向Frigga，在Frigga的额头留下一个吻。Frigga额前的光，像被碰触过的火花，漂浮着落在Thor的唇间。

Loki缓缓支起身体，他站到Thor的身边。他似乎明白了什么。当初他之所以带Thor来这个星球就是希望能在这里找回Thor遗失的灵魂。事实证明他确实有了变化，只不过Loki没有发现，Thor也不会表达。

“他有一部分灵魂来过这里，是吗？”

Frigga点头确认，“在你们刚踏入地狱的时候，我就将那部分灵魂送回了他的身体，。”

Loki看向Thor，Thor看着Frigga，余光里都见不到Loki影子。

“你恢复了很多，Thor，我替你高兴。”

“我很快就会完全康复，我是来告别的。顺便带走Loki。”Thor没有看穿自己灵魂的能力，他只能感受到自己身体里缺失了雷神之力，他以为自己很快就能恢复，仿佛身体没有任何缺失。他似乎还会鲁莽的找自己仇恨的对象复仇，也许第一个就是Loki。

“Thor，你需要Loki的帮助。”Frigga的语调恢复了严肃。“你应该告诉Loki，不该隐瞒。”

Thor的脸上没有表情，“我自己可以决定。”

Frigga和Loki都没有说话，他们似乎都在为Thor不寻常的举动感到不安。Loki动了动肩膀，他确定自己又恢复了与Thor对抗的力量。

“母亲，我想我们该离开了。”

Frigga的灵体变化着光芒，通体的金光逐渐暗淡，透着隐隐的悲伤。她看看Thor，又看看Loki，微微低下头，用灵体虚无的双手，拉住Loki和Thor，“你们两个都不是我的孩子，Thor是大地之母和Odin所生，Loki来自约顿海姆是Laufy之子。我只是想让你们知道，我不会反对你们在一起。不过未来如何，还是由你们自己选择。”

Thor没有反驳Frigga的话，他没有忘记在地狱寒冷的黑暗中，他跟Loki相拥的时候，此刻，那些记忆在扰动他的思绪，他的仇恨变得复杂起来，使他迫切地想跟Loki做个了断。Thor与Frigga再次道别，转身离开了这座圣殿。


End file.
